Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
Yellowfang- (MC)~Approved Yellowfang-- Terrible, eh? I almost forgot the shredded ears! :O Feathermoon 00:52, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Good. Add some scars across her muzzle, though. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:09, March 9, 2011(UTC) oh mi gosh I cant belive i forgot that! Reuploaded Feathermoon 01:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon O.K. Approved. =) ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Blackstar (D)--Approved Okay, I got blackstars deputy version. I thought since he was sorta the bad kitty mean type of cat that I would give him the 'bad kitty mean' expression. PLUS I fixed the tail up. Feathermoon 03:52, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I like his face. XD Pretty good! : ) But that's just one persons opinian. I'll wait for Yatz to have a look at it before I do anything. ☮Cheetahstar123 13:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Good. Just make the face like the blank was in the first place. It dosen't make sense to have one blank different, does it?✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 15:15, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The shading is a little sharp. Smudge it a bit more and it should look fine. : ) ☮Cheetahstar123 15:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. fixed. and a tip, smuding the the shading and highlights on the hauch and shoulder could mess up your chararts. i find it much simpliler and much more clean to blurr your shading. Feathermoon 23:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC)feathermoon To-be blank I was thinking...And i thought mabyr i would make a to be blank. Colored in: idk its lame....comments? Feathermoon 01:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, It's good. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I like it. : ) ☮Cheetahstar123 14:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Female Short Hair Blank Hey everyone I have a warrior female short hair to complete all of the warrior blanks. Hope you like it! Honeyfern 13:42, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Firestar Deputy~For Approval Hey everyone I did a Firestar deputy image! Honeyfern 13:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Millie Queen~For Approval I did Millie's queen image. I think it turned out pretty well. I'm proud of the imageHoneyfern 14:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) =Millie Queen Feathertail Kit~For Approval OK last one for now. This one I just had to do. Feathertail as a kit!!!!! I think its a fail.Honeyfern 14:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Good! But smudge the ear pink and spots. And I noticed the spots cover the lineart in some places. Fix that. Otherwise, good! : ) Cheetahstar My Den 17:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Isnt Feathertail a tabby? Not a spotted cat. Feathermoon 19:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon They all need highlighting and dodge. Add that. Cheetahstar My Den 01:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oakheart Here is Oakheart. He's way down there. I don't know why. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) De thumbed. Welcome to the project! Darken the ginger a little and add highlights and burn. See FM's tutorial for help. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 20:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Good! Smudge the ear pink a bit. Cheetahstar My Den 13:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 23:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Whitewing.Queen Sorry I havn't made anything for so long, but I did a Whitewing queen. It really wasn't that hard. XD but I don't think the ear pink is very good. : P --Cheetahstar 1 2 3 12:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar (W) - Approved My first charart done on this wiki! Comments? -Rainwillow Wow. It's good. I can't see anything wrong. ;3 ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, thank you. XD -Rainwillow Female Leader Comments?-Rainwillow Good! I'll add it to the gallery. : ) Cheetahstar 1 2 3 12:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Poppyfrost (W) I made a Poppyfrost warrior pic. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 16:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) She looks great! -Rainwillow Scourge (R.) I made a Scourge rogue image. I didn't have any room for the collar though. :P Comments? Cheetahstar 1 2 3 23:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Blurr the left pinkear. Otherwise, it looks great! -Rainwillow I can add the collar if youy like. 00:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Okay. Cheetahstar 1 2 3 00:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. Cheetahstar 1 2 3 00:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I gave him a collar, Cheetahstar. 03:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank you, Feathermoon. : ) Cheetahstar 1 2 3 11:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome collar, Feather. I'm getting the rouge pic ready. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 15:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Tallstar (Leader)~Approved Comments?-Rainwillow Pretty good. Make the ear pink a bit darker, and blurr it more to. And on the right eye, a little section isn't colored. Cheetahstar 1 2 3 14:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? -Rainwillow Nope. Approved! ^_^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Cinderheart (W.) I made a Cinderheart warrior image. it stinks. And it's huge. :P Cheetahstar 1 2 3 22:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Onestar (L)~ For Approval Comments? -Rainwillow Good, but a little section of both eyes isn't filled in. Cheetahstar 1 2 3 12:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? -Rainwillow He has white on his chest, I'm sure. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Tawnypelt (W)- For Approval My first one here! Comments? Rainlegs Pretty good! Make the ear pink a bit smaller and blurr the spots more. User:Cheetahstar123/Sig 00:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs It looks awesome Rainy! :D -Rainwillow Honeybreeze Hey I can do a couple different pics. Sooo. Lets see what I'm going to do...I will do Tawnypelt's kit. Spottedleaf's med cat app pic (cuz i really wanna do something of spottedleaf she's my fave char) Tigerstar's Leader and BLuestar's Leader. :) BTW. Can you change the Redpaw to Honeybreeze cuz my other account was messed up. :) THANKSHoneybreeze 11:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey I did Bluestar's Leader Image!!! I know we don't have long hair yet but I think it'll do! Honeybreeze 11:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC)